


Road Trip

by PaladinAlby



Series: Hobbit Husbands [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Lee, Aidan and Dean go on a road trip. Aidan and Dean act like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of me and my friend writing fics for richlee and aidean or our name for all four of them "Hobbit Husbands"

Driving for hours didn’t bother Richard. He loved to drive. He loved the scenery that nature possessed. He loved the feeling. The feeling of being free and alive. A plus is that he has the love of his life with him. Lee. He enjoyed being around Lee. He loved how he can make Lee laugh. He loved how Lee is so calm yet hyper at the same time.

Though what he did not like right now were the two psychos in the back, yelling over each other. Richard tried to block them out but could only do that for five seconds until the two men got louder. His grip on the steering wheel got tighter. Beside him, Lee chuckled, noticing his frustration. Lee placed his hand on Richards’s knee and gave a light squeeze.

“Oh, Lee’s getting a bit feely” Lee turned his head to the two in the back and gave them a stare that mean to shut up. Aidan and Dean laughed at his face. Lee only rolled his eyes and turned away. He could hear the two whispering to each other. Now, madness happened.

“Hey Lee, are we there yet?” Dean yelled out.

“ARE WE THERE YET RICHARD” Aidan yelled louder.

Together they repeated the sentence over and over again. Richard sighed loudly. Lee groaned and rubbed his forehead furiously. Every repetition they got louder and louder.

“If you two do not shut up, Richard will turn this car around!” The two men shut their mouths.

“Are we there yet?” Dean whispered into Lee’s ear.

Richard soon slammed his foot on the breaks, swerving around until the car is now facing the opposite way. Aidan and Dean sat in silence as their hearts raced with shock. Richard turned his head towards them and smirked at their faces.

“Say it again and I will kick you two out of the car and leave you guys here.” Richard said in a kind tone. Aidan and Dean only nodded.

The rest of the trip was full of music from the radio and soft whispers coming from Aidan and Dean. Richard sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know! I wrote this at school!


End file.
